White Christmas
by BioticShadow
Summary: Hello everyone, this is a little Holiday one-shot i wrote. It's set after the ending of my 'Destroy' fan-fiction. It's about Kaidan's and Shepard's "First Christmas" together! Enjoy everyone!


_**"White Christmas"**_

Though it's been snowing for sometime, today is Christmas

I really enjoy this time of the year, everything really slows down. I guess it's really my first holiday with Shepard, I mean now that we're married. This year has just really been the best.

Am still prepping the house. So I still have a lot to get done.

I sent Shepard to get some whiskey, and other really last-minute things. Tonight we're going to have a wonderful night.

I wonder when he's going to get home, I really should start dinner.

This year nothing really big, we had a party a few days ago almost everyone came.

And last night I had my mother and father over. I really reminded me of when I was younger.

The fire-place on, stockings, garland, oh and let's not forget the music playing in the background.

It was manly jazz In my home. I remember getting things ready for dinner.

Setting the table, helping my mother. Wishing my father would be home soon.

He was always there in time, like he just know when dinner was ready. That's when he would come.

Now to just start prepping for dinner, I start to get everything ready.

I Find my self singing along to the music playing in the background, I start to dance along with the music.

"So you putting on a little show for me?" He completely scared me.

"Very funny" he moves in behind me, places his hands on my hips and starts to move with me.

I turn around and kiss him, "Did you get me everything I needed?"

"You bet." He walks over to the table where he set everything down.

"I got your favorite whiskey" He pulls it out of the bag, and turns to me.

"Do you want a drink?"

I wonder if its to early to drink, then again its the late afternoon. "Yeah pour me some"

He walks over to the place where we keep the china, pulls out two glasses and pours me some.

"Here" He hands the glass to me.

"Thanks"

"A toast?" he extends his glass and so do I.

"To are first really Christmas together."

"Yes" we both smile, "So when do you think dinner going to be ready?"

"Well I just put in the roast, so a few hours."

He walks away and I follow him to the sofa, I though We sit down to watch some movies.

No, were just going to watch the fireplace.

I scoot in really close.

On a night like this, this is all I really ask for.

I Rest my head on him, and he pulls me in. The music slowly playing in the background.

The snow falling on the ground and landing on the windows.

We both just sat there enjoy each others embrace. Little did I realize that some time had passed.

"Kadian, I think the roast is ready." He looks right at me.

"Am going" I get up and stretch out.

I take the roast out, and start setting up the table.

He gets up and starts helping out.

"Do you want me to freshen your drink?"

I just nod, He pulls out a chair for me and himself.

I take a seat, and I start to serve him.

He sets my drink next to me. "I can't believe were almost done with the bottle."

"Ah, I guess waiting for dinner, got you really thirsty."

"Coming from the man who can drink a whole bottle of this by himself"

He looks at me and smiles. "Very funny"

We both enjoy dinner, I get up and I pull desert from the fridge.

"Do you want some?"

"Nah, am full."

I just slip it back in.

I walk over to him. "So whats next."

He guides me to the outside. Were the both standing watching the stars, this seems like are favorite to do. Ever since we both go married I don't think I've ever seen this happy. when he wakes up smile on his face, when he goes to sleep and for me I smile every hour of the day.

We've been thinking about the later future, not just tomorrow. I think Shepard might want children, but I think this is a conversation for another day.

He puts his hand around my waist, and pulls me closer.

I know where he's wants to go.

"not now" I Look at him and shake my head."

"Fine, but I do want to kiss you"

"I guess that's fine" I smile, and so does he.

He moves in closer and now is just teasing me.

He kisses me, Finally. It's long and passionate.

He pulls away, and looks at the sky it's starting to snow again.

A little snow flake falls on the tip of his nose.

I can't help but smile, I start to giggle. He quickly shuts me, by kissing me. Were kissing as the snow falls on the both of us. I guess that's what happened...

On this white Christmas.

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas/Holiday!_**


End file.
